Where's the Ultra Dessert Prinny?
by Maiden of anime
Summary: This is from the game Prinny Can I Really Be the Hero? Now that Etna, Laharl and Flonne are away Moa is in charge and she is pissed because someone stole her snack and now a poor Prinny has to make one for her!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapther 1 Getting the First Ingredeint and the Stolen Sweet.**

_**In the Netherworld there lived Creatures called Prinnies which they had to work hard in the Netherworld. There where they have to atone for their sins in their past lives...**_

_**Now in this day today they work under a Cruel Demon Lord and a Demon Girl who was once Human....**_

_**And now the King of the Netherworld has left his world to go to a battle that includened 10,000,000,000 strong heros to defeat him. (Which will take a very long time...)**_

_**So he left one of his loyal vassal Etna to be in charge until he comes back with also the Fallen Angel Flonne with him...**_

_**Now we begin the day that this one Prinny who now works under this cruel day...**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________**_

**With Etna and Moa...**

"Man... I'm starving...." Moa whined from hanging off the edge of the window "Go get something to eat in the fridge." Etna said while reading a gossip magazine. "K' " Moa repiled going over to the fridge.

"Oh, yeah! Moa!" Etna remembering something "What?" Moa said about to open the fridge door "I gotta go do somethings so I'll be gone for alittle so you're in charge." Etna said putting the magazine down and went out of the room going to what ever the hell she's is going.

"Heheheh!! I'm in charge so I'll have alittle victory snack!" Moa said and was searching the fridge for her favorite snack but it wasn't there. "Huh?!" she yelled searching really fast in it and it was no where in sight. "GRRRRR!!!!!" Moa screamed angerly from her missing dessert.

"Master Moa!! Whats wrong?!" said a Prinny with other two Prinnies behind him and Moa kicked them really hard out the window.

**With the main Characther Prinny...**

Prinny was running like crazy getting to his work "Oh Crap, Dood! I''m so late!!!" he panicked and stoped infront of a Scarecrow.

"Ehee! Late, Late, Late! For your Fate, Fate Fate!!!" it said "Trip and fall and miss your meeting, beg and bawl and catch a beating!!" it said again. "N-No way! Thanks but no thanks, dood!!" Prinny panicked.

Then the three Prinnies that Moa kicked before almost hitted him when they exploded "Wh-wh-what was that all about?!" he said panicking more. "Prinny bombs for my Prinny friend! Prinny Dood meets a Prinny end!!" the Scarecrow said "Aaaah! G-gotta hurry, Dood!!" Prinny screamed rushing to the castle.

**At the Castle...**

When Prinny was rushing in there, there were Prinnies being thrown and exploding everywhere. Then Prinny rushed to his squadmates "Wh-whats going on Dood?!" he yelled from the confusion.

"Master Moa is going crazy, dood!! She found out about her missing snack!!" said one of the squadmates "Hurry up and get to the throne room, dood! You know she hates to waiting on things and people!!!" said one of the sqaudmates infront of him. The Prinny screamed and the ones with him were running into the throne room going to her.

**___________________________________________________________________**

**In the Throne room...**

When they got there Moa screamed "Who in the friggen' steaming HELL ATE MY DESSERT?!?!" with all the Prinnies completly scared. "W-w-wasn't me, Dood!!" said one of the Prinnies when they were watching the tunderbolts come out of Moa.

"W-we may be dumb! But we're not that dumb, dood! We'd never eat your favorite food!!" said one of the Prinnies "W-we acted that it we didn't know it was gone, so you wouldn't get mad!" said one of the Prinnies confesing the truth.

Then Moa started to stop making the tunder come out then she said "Fine! Then bring me the Ultra Dessert by tomorrow!! If you do! I'll forgive your stupidity!!" when she gave them a death glare "If you ya'll don't... then you're all getting the AXE!!! LITERALLY!!!" she yelled which all made the Prinnies panic on how dangerous the Ultra Dessert it was to get it.

"Ultra Dessert!?! B-but anyone who goes after that winds up dead, dood!!" one of the Prinnies said "And we explode even a million of us would never stand a chance dood!!" said another which was making Moa wonder alittle and she snaped her fingers remembering something.

"I think I know what to do so..." Moa took out her finger making a Prinny come over and she had her hand infront of her ontop of the Prinny doing something to it and a red scarf was on him and Moa kicked the Prinny across the room which made the other Prinnies panic but was shocked he didn't exploed.

"Dood! He didn't exploed!!" said one of the Prinnies "Ya'll have till tomorrow morin' got it? But... if you ya'll don't get the Dessert here tomorrow well..." Moa said and then got angry "You'll be beggin' me to let ya'll EXPLOED!! GOT IT?!!" she yelled "A-aye aye, Maiden!!" said the saluting Prinny and then the Prinnies got out of the room. "Hmph! They better get it!" Moa said angerly when she sat down infront of the TV with Milky beside her.

________________________________________________________________________

**With the Prinny...**

When everyone of the Prinnies were celebrating on how Prinny got to be the Main Character he went to see Moa "You won't ever dare take off that scarf you hear me?" she said "But if you do that you'll trip over your own feet once you'll exploed!" she said giving the answer.

"Roger that! I'll hold onto it ever if I die do!" the Prinny saluted "How stupid can you get? If you die you have to make the next Prinny have it! And I wanna see if you all get before ya'll are dead." she said.

"So you don't even care if you make it through this dood?!?" the Prinny gasped and Moa nodded which made the Prinny run off to Magma Hideout.

____________________________________________________________________________

**At Magma Hideout...**

While Prinny and his comrades were off in this heating nightmare they all ran into some ninjas and a dragon. While Prinny saw the Ninja girl Hoshikage stabbing the dragons head for something dripping in a jar.

"C'mon my honey bunny bear! Its not that bad!" she said while stabbing "I'm almost done getting the jam, so wait aliiitle longer." she said almost done 'I smell danger dood. The smart thing is to run away.' Prinny thought in his head just about to leave.

But Hoshikage finished and the dragon got up and spited fire at the Prinny "Dooood! Hot! Owww!!" he screamed from the burning pain of his ass on fire. "I feel so bad. Watching you do that to him every morning." said the Ninja frog "Ohh. Its not that bad! And Dragon Jam is the perfect breakfast treat!" she said they both disappeared and now the Prinny had to face the dragon.

While Prinny was fighting he took out the dragon when he butt hitted his horn knocking the dragon out with his little knives. And the Prinny got Dragon Brain Jam then Hoshikage appeared "Hmm. I just need alittle more. A tiiiinny dab!" she said and notice her dragon was knocked out and saw Prinny had her Jam.

"Ahhh! My jam! Give it back! Its mine!!!" she yelled "Sorry, dood! Need it for the Ultra Dessert!" the Prinny aplogized and ran off back to the castle.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I mighta tiny bit changed it from the real game...**

**Oh yeah! If you don't get who this Moa girl is its me! (^.^)**

**Sorry about that you don't know how I got there but you have to click at my site and read the stories to understand more!! (O_O)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapther 2 Getting the second ingredeint in the day.**

When the Prinny got the Dragon Brain Jam he gave it to his other friends to keep it in a safe place where it won't break or be eatin' but the other Prinnies (Gross! Brain jam!!! AAAHH!!) so Prinny went inside throne room to talk to Moa.

**In the throne room...**

When he steped in (I don't know if its a girl or boy but on the stupid weak voice its a guy.) the room he saw Moa watching InuYasha and he tolded her "Master Moa we just can't do this, dood." he said upsettingly on how tough their mission is.

"Huh? What'd you say? All I heard was a "Blah blah blah."." she said petting Milky on the head while eating a chocolate chip cookie with nuts (ME: She's my Kitcaty!! You:...okay...).

'I don't think this is a good idea, dood. Maybe I should just runaway...' Prinny thought in his head. "Oh, yeah!" Moa said getting up "Don't ya dare in hell runaway from me. And if you do I'll get Milky to catch your scent like a stink on a pig." Moa said cracking her knuckles and Milky was having her claws out.

"I geuss we're destin to be slaves forever, dood..." Prinny cried from on how cruel the demons were sround him but his friends who share the same fate.

"Now get back ta work!!!" Moa yelled kicking the Prinny out of the throne room.

"Why can't you get the dessert yourself Moa?" Milky said looking at Moa "Cause thats too much work and I'mma too lazy to do all that crap." Moa said sitting on a Prinny on its head.

"Well you have work here thats the same thing." Milky said bordly "Yeah well getting that thing takes alot out a people so I'm not doin' it and I value my life." Moa said while eating the chocolate chip cookie.

**With our hero Prinny...**

When Prinny was getting ready to go to the next area he talked to the other Prinnies.

"Why is she so bossy like Master Etna, dood?" said one of the Prinnies "Well when I read her records in her world she was quite the quiet girl." said an other Prinny holding up Moa records.

"WHAT?! Master Moa wasn't like this when she got to the Netherworld?!" said Prinny "Yep! It said she never did anything bad and was never like she is here." said the squadmate. "Maybe she got to have alittle freedom when she got to live in the Netherworld." said Prinny crossing his arms thinking that was the only soultion.

"Oh yeah! There's another surpirsing thing too, dood!" said the squadmate "What?" Prinny questioned "Its Maiden of Anime's name, her real name is-" the squadmate was cutted off when a short little knife went through his head "AAAHHH!!!" Prinny screamed seeing to blood come out.

"Don't worry. I didn't hit 'im in a spot where he can die so don't worry." Moa said from the window of the throne room. "So you've only got 999 Prinnies left with you cause this one's, gonna be out for today in the hospital." then after when Moa said that a male and female healers came over to the Prinny and took him inside to Ronin to fix him up.

"I'm s-starting to think that we should keep this record thing unknown, doods." Prinny said sweating on how scary it was when he would learn the secert of Moa's real name.

"Ok, lets go to... Death's Watch Tower!!" yelled the squadmate and they all pushed Prinny out the door and he had to go to Death's Watch Tower.

_______________________________________________________________________

**At Death's Watch Tower...**

When the poor hero had to climb the icy tower and defeat the ghostly monsters on his way up also he did slip a few times which was really slippery up there.

**At the top of Death's Watch Tower...**

There on the tip top of the there were two demons which were bone dragons.

The male one mumbled "I know lies deception are popular in the Netherwoerld..." the looked down at the allkillhol on the ground he bought "But they should always list the ingredients on the food and they labels!" Basil mubled.

"Whats the matter sweetie?" said Chervil his wife "If I'd known here was poison in this, I wouldn't of got my own! Oh well.." he stopped mumbling. "Honey, I got you a bottle of Allkillhol! It's the good stuff!" he said cheerful.

"Oh heavens! It looks its poison apple flavored. My favorite! I could just die!" she giggled and they were both laughing.

Then when Prinny came on in next to the bottle "Hold on a second! Are you trying to kill me?!" Chervil scramed "W-what?! No way, dood! What's going on?!" Prinny panicked from the confusion.

Then the battle started Chervil went underground and Basil was trying to land on Prinny but he missed when Prinny quickly jumped in the air and did 3 hip drops on Basil's head which knocked him out and Prinny was slashing his knives at him and Basil was defeated.

"Yes!" Prinny said happily until Chevil came out of the ground and hitted Prinny "Owww!" which Prinny landed on his head and when Chervil was going to come out again Prinny did what he did to Basil and she was defeated too.

"Thanks for calming us , its all yours!" Basil said giving Prinny the Allkillhol thanks to Prinny's fake ID and for calming him and his wife down.

"I don't think Master Moa can die since she's really strong, but all well dood." Prinny said and left the area going back to the base.

_________________________________________________________________________

**I'm really sorry for being sooooo late! **

**I had to beat a game that I really like and my charger was missing for my PSP (since it died)**

**Well please review on how hard I went through!! :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapther 3 the third ingrident in the afternoon.**

When the Prinny came back from Death's Watch Tower thanks to those weird couple. He went inside the throne room seeing what Moa is doing.

**Throne room...**

When Prinny came in he saw Moa looking up stuff on the internet. "Whatcha doin', dood?" Prinny questioned "Just lookin' up some costumes thats all." she said bordly. "So what costumes are you getting, dood?" he said looking at what she was looking at.

"Just the costumes that look good and is in my height 'cause now that I'mma 145 cm tall thanks to comeing into this world." Moa explained then talked more while Prinny was thinking, 'Wow! If I keep on talking to her maybe she might forget about the dessert or have a better relationship with us and not make us work so hard!'

"Oh, yeah! Don't ya dare think that I would forget about the dessert Prinny!" Moa said angerly "Crap! How'd she knew!!" Prinny panicked and said "B-but this mission is impossible! We can't jus-" he was cutted off when Moa took out her cell phone (yes I have a cell phone but I don't use it that much).

"Hello? Its me!" Moa said chirplingly "PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!!!" Prinny screamed from thinking that Moa was calling Etna. "What? I'm just callin' Taylor." she blurted out. "Moa? Whats going on?" Taylor said from the phone. "Nothin'. I just tellin' the Prinny to get his ASS, in gear to go get my DESSERT!" Moa said looking at the Prinny while he was sweating like crazy on how scared he was.

"Well I hope that nothin' going on over there!! *in a sweet voice*" Moa said "Yeah. Nothings wrong over here but me and the others do miss you alittle from your wackyness." Taylor said blurting out the truth. "What? Does that mean you're leaving Master Moa?" Prinny said excitingly thinking that this was a way from not getting the Ultra Dessert.

"No! I'm stayin' here until you get my dessert!!" she yelled angerly and kicked him out the window which was closed. (You:Owwww! Me:It was his own fault! -_-;).

"Moa? What was that...?" Taylor said thinking there was somthing wrong going over the castle "Nothing!! Nothing!!" Moa said shuting off her phone.

____________________________________________________________________________

**With Prinny who was poorly kicked out the window...**

When Prinny was getting up from that hard hit the window the other Prinnies quickly went to his side. "W-what happened to you, dood?!" said one of his squadmates terrified on what just happened.

"Master Moa wants us to get the dessert, dood. And quick!" Prinny said whipping off the dust on him. "Geez... why do we have to work under her, dood?" said one of the Prinnies "Yeah! She needs a taste of her own medicine, doods!" Prinny said angerly.

"HEY!!! Less talky!! More getty!!!" Moa screamed out the window. "Lets strike her when we get the ingredeint from the Cashino place." Prinny whispered and the other Prinnies nodded on this and the went to the Demon Sea Aria.

_______________________________________________________________

**Inside the Cashino...**

When Prinny was entering the place where he had to climb or jump all the way up all he could every say was "I hate this, dood!!!".

Then Prinny heard a voice shouting "Meow! I need to hurry!!" then a Kit Cat jumped into Prinny him and her both got hit hard. "Oww!! Grr!" she grred from the blow she did when she hitted Prinny.

Prinny was confused when he heard a 'grr' sound from the Kit Cat "Grr? Aren't you a cat, dood?" he questioned. Cardamon sweatdroped saying "I am! I'm certainly, not a fox! Grr... I mean, purr!" she panicked.

Prinny huffed out an anime sigh on that Cardamon was actually a fox "Oh, so you're really a fox, dood?" he said. "No! Just, shut up! GRR!" she yelled having an anime anger mark then she realized on what she said and sweatdrop alittle trying to say "I mean, PURR!!" she said and she started to get in battle mode.

When they were battleing Caradamon caming running at Prinny and jumped into the air then came down useing her hip to hit Prinny but he missed it on time and jumped in the air doing two hip pounds on her when she was knocked out Prinny was slashing his knives at her but she woke up on time when she was about to be done for. "Damn! You're pretty good for a Prinny!!" and she jumped into the air stiking down a eagle strike and Prinny got hit in the gut but he quickly recovered from it and did a hip pound on her once. Then when she came running toward him and was using Fury Fist at him but Prinny jumped in the air on time and hip pound her one more time then slashed his knives at her again and she was defeated.

_**Then Prinny obtained the Monster Shake.**_

"How'd you guess that I'm just a poor fox girl who dreams kitty dream?" she said weakly "I... didn't really guess that at all, dood." Prinny said with a sweatdrop.

"I always find a way to screw things up! I just wanted to do a good job for Sir Sweet. But he hates foxes, so I decidedto act like a cat to make him happy." Cardamon complained. "Why do you wanna work for him so bad, dood?" Prinny said curiously "Cuz he makes the best sweets ever and I'd get all I want for free!" she said happily thinking on the sweets. "That sounds awesome! I wish he'd hire us, dood!" Prinny said crying from the cruelness of his job.

The Prinny left with the other Prinnies and started to get ready to fight Moa when they get there.

________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took soooooo long again!!! *bowing alot to you.***

**I was busy with my crap and all that and I tried my best to get this done!!**

**So you better review me cuz I work this with my blood and sweat!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapther 4 The battle at Twilight and the Forth ingredeint!**

When Prinny came back from the mission with the other Prinnies prepareing for war to Moa Prinny went to check out what Moa was doing just in case she finds out on what they were doing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**In the throne room...**

When Prinny came in he saw Moa watching T.V with one of her plushies in pretzel postion. (MZ: Don't you dare in hell make fun of what I'mma 'bout to put in on which plushie it is!!) When Prinny looked at the plushie was holding it was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Um, Master Moa? Have you noticed on how the Prinny Squad is...shrinking?" he said nervously because he lost a few of the Prinnies on his mission trying to keep Prinny alive.

"Well, yeah! That'll happen when you keep lettin' yourselves die." Moa said with a sweatdrop on her head scrathing it. "It's not just that! Even the Prinnies at the castle are disappearing." Prinny explained.

Moa was trying to think on what happened to the Prinnies while hugging the plushie close to her then she finally remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot! I sent some on another missin like 3 days ago. Geez, and they're not back yet? Bucnch a slackers!" she said watching some more T.V.

"No wonder we're all disappearing, dood..." he said seeming scared.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Then he went out of the castle seeing that all the Prinnies were ready.

"All right, doods! Are you ready!!" he yelled and all the other Prinnies all screamed "YEAH, DOOD!!!" then they all ran into the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Back in the Throne Room...**

"Down with Tyranny! Down with Slavery!" Prinny screamed and some Prinnies were cheering. "Up with freedom! Up with wages, dood! Viva La Revolution!!" he yelled again and some more Prinnies cheered. "We've had enough of this exploitation, dood!!" he yelled his final words and all the Prinnies were cheering.

But there were no sign of Moa anywhere "Huh? Where's Master Moa go?" he said looking every way until he saw her sitting on a royal chair like in the game being lifted by some Prinnies that were with her and she had some gadgit with her.

"I knew this was gonna happen. Nothin' but ingrates 'round here! You proletariat scumbags are toast!!! Pringer X's, get your metal ass out here!!" Moa yelled and two Pringer Xs came down.

"TWo legendary Pringer X's?! What are THEY doing here, dood?!" Prinny screamed. "YOU UPPITY BASTARDS!!! KISS YOUR UGLY BLUE TAILS GOODBYE!!!!" Moa screamed. "AAAAAGGH, DOOD!!!" Prinny screamed.

While fighting Moa took out her Prinny Phone which Etna lended to her so she can call who ever she wanted "Aramis! Get those zombies for me please!!" she sweetly then shut if off show zombies that were coming out while he was playing some sort of flute but Prinny dodged them just on time and hip pounded Moa four times knocking her and the Prinnies she had out. "OWWW!!!" she whined rubbing her head where there was an anime bump on it. So Prinny took out his Knives and started slashing her crazy and being careful of the Pringer X's then she stoped the pain and the Prinnies got up and she yelled "You son of a....!!!" she was cutted off when she had to take ou the controler for the Pringer X's making them get up again then she took out her phone again "Taylor!! Tina!! Get your ass here!! Now I'mma in trouble!!" she yelled on the phone then they poped out of a dimention rune "OK here we go!!!" they yelled and Tina jumped over to the other side of the throne room and used razor sharp wind at Prinny which he was hurt from and Taylor clapped her hands together and placed them on the floor makeing spikes come out of the floor which Prinny dodged right on time then Tina jumped on the spikes when they were going down in the floor and when she got over to Taylor they both bowed and left the room going back home. 'Now is my chance!!' Prinny said in his head and started hip pounding Moa's head again until she was knocked out again which Prinny was slashing his knives again at her until she woke up. And she made her Final phone call "Flonne!! Help me out here!!" she yelled and when she putted it away Flonne came out of nowhere using an eagle strike from up above. But Prinny dodged on time and saw that the Pringer X's were both next to each other and he destroyed them when he hip drop them. "Huh?!" Moa yelled angerly which her eyes were starting to change color until Prinny hip drop her knocking her out again and finished her off when her hair was all messy and crazy "Soooo, bored!!" she whined.

Prinny was panting until he finally realized that he won "I...I won? Dood! Does that mean I'm in charge from now on?" he said happily "Stupid Prinny! What's you do to them?! *Huff* They're busted! Friggin' dammit!!" Moa said angerly seeing that the Pringer X's were destroyed. "Um, M-Master Moa? N-no, I mean Maiden of Anime! Hey, dood! You're gonna start paying us in CASH from now on! You got it?! We're sick of fish, dood!!" he said proudly.

"Hey, Prinny! Yeah, you. The mouthy get me some super glue, pronto!!" she said in a cold mean voice. "Huh?" Prinny was confused "N-no! I beat you! Go do it yourself, dood!" he yelled surprized. "GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND GO GET ME SOME FREAKIN' GLUE!!!!!" Moa screamed which her eyes were turning into a different color again and purple lightning was surrounding her . Prinny was panicking until "Y-y-yes, Master Moa!!!" he said saluting. "W-wait... but I won, dood! Doesn't that mean...? I-!" he was cutted off from his thinking and started crying "I guess we're destined to be slaves forever, dood..." he said sadly. Then he went to get the super glue for Moa and gave it to her "Good. AND NOW GO, GET, THAT ULTRA DESSERT!!!!" she yelled and Prinny was dashing out the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At Moab Castle...**

When Prinny went to the top he saw a Moab Grunt working on somthing "I did it! The experiment worked! Now I just gotta try it on someone..." he said and saw Prinny "Behehehe (in an pig laugh). I found my first volunteer. C'mere, Prinny! Don't move! I wanna find out just how explodey this stuff really is!" he said pointing his weapon at Prinny. "W-what's your problem, dood?!" Prinny yelled.

When Moab quickly went into the Hell-yes weapon Prinny was hurt aliitle but he managed to hip drop Moab a couple of time and used his knives to finally kill Moab.

"Geez, I just wanted you to try out this candy." Moab complained "Try it yourself. dood!!!" Prinny yelled. "Stupid! If I were that brave, why would I have wanted You to do it? I just want someone to try it and tell me how it tastes. I don't care who!" Moab explained.

**Prinny experimented with the Caramelo Explosive!**

Prinny was quiet on when he was the word Explosive. "I should probably just ingnore that name, dood.." he said in a tiny voice. And went back with the other Prinnies.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it took so long!! I was trying to beat Etna which is me in here.**

**She is so strong!! **

**But try taking out the Pringer X's first so you don't have to worry about her.**

**Ok! See you all later!!!**

**Please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Getting the Fiveth ingredeint in the Night.**

When Prinny was coming back from his hard work from Moab Fortress he went inside what was Moa was doing

_____________________________________________________________________

**Inside the throne room...**

Prinny came in running "Master Moa! We've gathered almost of the ingredients, dood!" he said cheerfuly. "Wow. Hey. Great. Go Prinnies. Woo." she said lazily having a rice cookie in her mouth watching some anime Prinny hasn't seen. "No encouragment at all?! That is rough, dood." he said crying on the floor. "Yeah yeah! Just go already and get me! That! Ultra! Dessert!!!" she yelled pausing the TV. "Y-y-y-yes MASTER MOA!!!" he saluted terrofied when her eyes were turning a different color.

"Good! And don't ya dare in HELL try the thing you did to me! Ever Again!!!!" she yelled which made Prinny run out of the room scared like a little kitten running away from a big mean dog.

"Hmph! He better get it since time IS running out." she said tapping on the clock.

When Prinny ran out of the throne room he checked his map to see where else he has to go to get another ingrdeint.

:Maybe I should go here he said pointing at NetherGrasslands and he got up running over there.

____________________________________________________________________

**In the NetherGrass Lands...**

While Prinny was killing some enemies he saw a tower up ahead "Is that the tower, dood?!" he said happily running up it only to find more towers out a window "CRAAAAP, DOOOOOD!!!!!" he wined having to find the real tower.

**five towers later...**

"This... *pant* better be *gasp*! The tower ,dood. Before I loose my mind!!!" he said running into the tower.

__________________________________________________________________________

**In the tower...**

When he got in he saw a ogre in chef like clothes when he went near him the ogre said "Hey I heard about you. Yer that Prinny what's been causin' trouble all day!" he said. "Wow! I'm famous, dood!" Prinny said proudly. "Well now you can be my famous dinner!" he said drooling."Bad idea, dood! We taste awful and we're loaded with trans fatty acids!!" Prinny panicked. "Yer gonna fertlize my lawn come tomorrow morning!!" Gourmant Orge yelled getting ready to fight.

The Gourmant Orge grabbed out a piece of food (MOA: How the hell am I suppose to know what it is?) and ate it. But Prinny ran up to him a did three hip pounds on him and Gourment Orge was knocked out and Prinny took out his knives and started slashing him but woke up and Prinny did the same thing but when the Gourment Ogre woke up and he bite Prinny. Prinny dodged him and was behind but the Gourment Orge farted but Prinny dodged it but it smelled horrible. "UGH!!! What have you been eating, dood?!?" Prinny questioned holding his beak or nose what ever "Notin'! I just had my seventh meal of garlic, onion, blue cheese salad!" he said "Yuck! Thats disgusting, dood!!" he said and jumped up in the air doing three hip pounds and Gourment Ogre was knocked out and Prinny started slashing the Orge and it was defeated.

"Sorry, little fella. Take this fer yer trouble." Gourment Orge said

**Prinny felt bad taking Gourment Ogre's Fermented Stuff!**

"This is my personal specilty." he said and started drooling "The secret ingredient is... Zombie Juice (AKA Zombie Puke). Prinny sweatdroped Zombie juice, dood? Blea!!!" he said disgusted on it. He then started to think "Well... I doubt she'll notice anyway, dood." he said. "Heh. Yer a vicious little devil, ain't ya? Just like those PRinnies of mine that run away. I wonder where them rascals got off to..?" Gourment Orge said thinking about his Prinnies. "Maybe they found a better boss, dood." Prinny said thinking about the soultion.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry about taking soooooo long I realized I had summer homework from school or should I say hell. **

**And I have alot a' homework so I gotta go bye!!!**


End file.
